Stage 6: The Ruler of Darkness
is the sixth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode features the first appearance of Dark Magic Knight Wolzard's main Majin battle form: WolKaiser, and the Magiranger's first encounter with Victory General Branken. Synopsis Kai is lured by Wolzard into battle, where he discovers more about his enemy's nature as the black wizard manipulates the Magiranger for his purposes. Plot Branken fights with Wolzard, wanting to be sent to the surface. He threatens Wolzard but he ebats him up with an attack from his sheild. Before Branken can do anything, their master calls them. Nai and Mea cower. N. Ma gives power to Wolzard. Wolzard comes to the surface. At their house, Kai is sleeping and their mother's angel is playing. Books fly. Mandora-boy says it is a song from Magitopia. Tsubasa says their mother used to sing to them, Kai used to fall asleep. Kai finds himself in adreamspace with Wolzard. Wolzard calls out the five. Kai awakes and he wants to go. He thinsk they heard it too. He wonders why he got the message. They say it was a dream. Kai runs off by himself to find Wolzard. He arrives in a flashy way. Kai says he will not forgive him for killing his mother. Wolzard is intrigued that he is the only one that heard the message. Kai transforms and presents himself. They pull out their swords. Kai makes the first move. Wolzard slashes Kai and he goes down. Wolzard urges him to call his siblings, that he shouldn't overestimate himself. He calls his mother 'that woman,' which angers Kai. He glows red, all firey. He channels it to his sword and knocks Wolzard into a clift. Wolzard says his unexpected power is interesting, he knocks Kai far off. Kai finds a boy by a creek. Wolzard arrives and Red protects the boy, he tells him to run. He ights Wolzard and gets beaten. Kaiholds Wolzard back and tells the boy to run. Wolzard knocks Kai down and he comes towards the two. Red covers the boy, Wolzard stops right there. Red takes the opening and slashes him away. The boy grips him. Kai changes the boy's backpack into a rocket pack and sends him to safety. The pack turns back to nromal. Wolzard fights Kai and Kai tries to find out why he did back then. Wolzard takes Red down and tells him to show him the power again. The four save him. Houka apologizes to Kai for saying it was just a dream. Yellow scolds Red for not calling them. Red whines about them not believing him. Wolzard comes forward and says he has been waiting for all them to be together for a while. Wolzard grows and towards over them. He merges with his horse. They acknowledge WolKentaurus as what killed their mom. Urara says this time they won't loose. They change into Majin. MagiPhoenix climbs on MagiDragon. Wolzard teases them, saying their mother is in hell. They avoid his blasts. Flames surround Wolzard and he goes down. Nai and Mea wonder what they will do and they being a magician was useless. Back at home, they feel they have avenged their mother. Kai is not sure, he can't relax. He tells them of when he didn't attack. He is not saying he is good. Vankyuria flirts with Branken but he takes her off, fretting he won't ever be on the surface. Tsubasa wants Kai to be happier. Kai says Wolzard was fighting fair, he might have courage. If he si a magician, he must have courage. Mandora-Boy says he is a madoushi, Magician of black, dark magic requires a different source of courage. Kai gets a message from Wolzard saying the real battle with begin. The five run towards a plant and find Wolzard alive and well. Kai aks Wolzard about 'that time,' he remembers it and says it is common knowledge among magical knights that he will not attack someone with no weapon. He grows big once again and slashes the plant, dropping debris on them. They transform back into MagiDragon. Wolzard says during the explosion, their magic was combined and absorbed into the darkness. He becomes Wolkaizer. Mandora-Boy says he knew it, he is frightened. Their attacks are ineffective. He dries the fire they made. They try to become MagiKing and he sucks their majin fusion power away. Wolzard uses this to bring Branken to the surface. Nai and Mea congratulate Wolzard. The sunset starts. Branken takes Phoenix's sword out of hand. Branken swings the dragon away. Wolkaizer conducts its finisher, which Phoenix avoids. Branken grabs Phoenix and beats him apart. Branken tells Wolzard to strike Kai and he refuses, saying it is against his principles. Branken tries striking but Kai uses his hidden power again. Phoenix glows with fire and uses his power to take Branken back down into the Infreshia. Phoenix collapses. Wolzard leaves, saying it ends today. Phoenix fully falls down. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast *Boy: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, *'''Viewership: 7.9% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Uuza Douza Uru Zanga (changes Wolzard into WolKaiser) **This is the first episode where the "pre-credits spell" is introduced by the Nightmare Sisters instead of Mandora Boy, due to the focus spell being related to Wolzard; Nai gets disturbed by all the copying Mea does of her DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Stage 5: The Way of Love!, Stage 6: The Ruler of Darkness, Stage 7: Into the Dream and Stage 8: You're Just the Heroine. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References See Also Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa